


soras harem

by CeoOfSaigawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (on the next chapters that is), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, OOC, Sort Of, Very OOC, i plan on writing more chapters i promise, shinjimaeda if you squint, will i even continue this? pff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeoOfSaigawa/pseuds/CeoOfSaigawa
Summary: there is no summary. take off your clothesits a fanfic. about sora making a harem post-simulation. what more is there to talk about reallygay people real :flushed: :sparkles:this is my first fanfic so bad writing, but its crack so its good writing. stonks
Relationships: Magorobi Emma/Mitsume Kokoro, Sora (Dangan Ronpa) & Everyone
Kudos: 13





	soras harem

Kokoro was very fond of the island since she had arrived there after the simulation. She had all the peace and quit she could need. However, she had noticed something strange - Sora was much more "active" than usual.  
Everyday, Sora would talk to one of the habitants of the island (to supposedly, when questioned about it, "get a hope fragment") and then go back to her cottage.  
As deemed instigator of the island, Kokoro thought this behavior was quite strange, especially since Sora herself was not much of a talker in the simulation, and now, she insists on making friends with everyone? Perhaps it is because she has the role of leader now?  
 _Making friends with everyone_ , she repeated to herself. _Making friends with everyone. Making more than friends with everyone. Making relationships with everyone. Being... everyone's lover?_  
"Oh no", she thought out loud. From the knowledge of the thousands of anime she had watched along with Emma and the visual novels she had played with Iroha, that could only mean one thing.  
That was the beginning of something terrible. Something awful. Something not even the Ultimate Clairvoyant could've predicted. **Sora's harem.**  
Of course, it wasn't a concrete answer, but it was the most plausible one. Kokoro tried her best to go to sleep as early as possible that night, because tomorrow, she had to see what was actually behind all of this.

Kokoro woke up with a cold sweat. She could not stop thinking about the possibility - why would Sora try to make a harem? Would she get involved in it? Is she aiming for someone specific?  
She quickly took a shower, changed her clothes and got to work.  
First step was to observe Sora's behavior throughout the day. Much like the others, she wakes up at morning, takes a shower, gets changed and goes to the main hall for the morning meeting, where everyone talks and reports anything that seems suspicious or out of place in the island.  
"Kokoro! I noticed you were working hard this morning. Was there anything out of the ordinary?" She asked with a curious look, her ahoge wagging into a question mark shape to signify confusion.  
 _There's certainly a "charm" for a harem. But she won't get into me so easily._ Kokoro thought, challenging herself to not fall into Sora's trickery. "No. Everything is the same as always." She said, adjusting her glasses and trying to distract herself checking out the student profiles in her ipad. _83 cm, huh._  
"That's good to hear, then!" Sora tilted her head, smiled brightly and her ahoge was pointing up this time. "Very well... Nikei, please don't forget to get everyone's daily routine at the end of the day!"  
 _Huh?_ Sora would only remind Nikei of this task at the end of the morning meeting. That's something "out of the ordinary", if she did say so herself...  
Soon after, everyone was dismissed to continue on with their day. Kokoro however, went up to Sora and asked her a question - "Why did you remind Nikei of the daily routine right at the start of the meeting? You tend to do that right at the end, no?"  
"Ahaha, that is true. My mistake! But better earlier than never, wouldn't you say?" Sora answered and gave Kokoro a playful wink, as she walked back to her room. _But most definitely, it was not your mistake, my sweet. It was your purpose._

Nighttime had come and Kokoro could hear Nikei and Sora talking in the former's cottage. _It's not wrong to eavesdrop. I am the instigator, after all._ She started to listen.  
"Feel free! Anything's okay!" Nikei said, in his happy and enthusiastic voice.  
"Very well... Then... Nikei, what's the size of your p--" Kokoro slightly blushed and stopped listening. _What?! S-so forward, like this... What is this girl's problem?! ... It might've been just a joke. Nikei himself does this all the time. It's probably just payback._ She calmed down and continued listening.  
"Although our situation was a bit much... Even then, i definitely think it's fortunate that i've met all of you." Sora told him.  
"U-um... If it's possible... Rather than friends, we could..."  
"Yes?"  
"No! Nevermind!"  
Kokoro immeaditely went back to her room.  
"It can't be." She thought out loud. "How was she able to- Not even Emma herself was able to- What is her secret?" ... "I'll confront her tomorrow."

Kokoro did her morning routine as fast as she could and was one of the first people to attend the meeting. "Kokoro, you don't tend to wake up this early, sweetheart. Did you have sleeping problems?" Emma asked, leaning forward and staring at Kokoro's eyes for any eyebags.  
"It's fine, really. I just thought waking up earlier would be good for me." Perhaps all this therapist thing made her a good liar. "Oh, that's good to hear, then! It's always nice to get as much out of your day as possible."  
Quickly, everyone was present and Sora questioned them, until Kokoro's turn came in, for some reason, as last. "Same thing as always, Kokoro! Was there anything weird you noticed in the island?"  
"Yes." She answered bluntly, staring right into Sora's eyes, as if she was waiting for an answer. "Oh? What did you notice?"  
"You."  
"Hey! Now, my fashion sense is not the best, but i'm not--"  
"I'm not talking about your looks. I'm talking about your attitude."  
 _My.. attitude?_ Sora thought to herself. _What does she--_ "I noticed you are a bit more outgoing and friendly nowadays. Why is that?"  
"I have to agree -" Yuri spoke up. "It's always a good thing to see a woman happy, but Sora is normally so quiet."  
Ignoring the simping, Sora answered - "It's always a good idea to change yourself for the better, no? Besides, i don't think anyone minds this! If they had a problem with anything, i always tell them to speak up."  
"Why are you spending so much time with everyone?" _Does she want me all to herself..?! I thought she already liked Emma?_ "I already told you, no? I have to do this to get the hope fragments!"  
"You are a liar, and a bad one at that." Sora stiffened up at this and quickly retorted - "L-lie?! Why would i lie?" She stared at Kokoro angrily, waiting for a reaction.  
Kokoro breathed in and out.  
"You have been trying to make friends with everyone since we all got out of the simulation. But i snapped when you talked with Nikei last night." "H-hey--"  
"Quiet. You were talking to him, clearly asking about the size of his genitals and then Nikei confessing your love to you, which i presume you pretended to not notice. Are you trying to be more than friends with him?"  
All everyone in the background could do was stare at Nikei, who just kept saying the same thing over and over - "It was just a joke! I didn't say that!" while blushing intensely and waving his hands in front of him.  
"It is just like Nikei said - i said that as a joke! And when did he even--" Kokoro brought out a recorder and played the recording.  
 _If it's possible... Rather than friends, we could..._  
 _Yes?_  
 _No! Nevermind!_ Click.  
"YOU RECORDED OUR CONVERSATION?! I am sorry, Kokoro, but that is.. an invasion of our privacy! You.. You can't.. uh.."  
"As expected. I knew you would say that to try and get out of this."  
"G-get out of what!"  
"What you are saying is mere excuses. Everything you've been doing, from the start of the island life to now, it is all an elaborate plan. You are trying to steal everyone's heart - yes, maybe even Mikado's - to" She pointed at her. "make an Island Harem - no, Sora's Harem!"  
Now i understand! Break! Wait, wrong game.  
"What." Sora could only stare at her blankly. That was definitely not what she was expecting.  
"You heard me, you little... cupid!!! But you won't get through this therapist so easily!"  
"A HAREM!" Sora said, to no one in particular. "What is that even supposed to mean!? I think you've been spending too much time with Iroha!!!"  
"Guilty." Kokoro admitted. "But tell me if that isn't a plausible possibility!"   
"I- What? I don't even know where to start, Mitsume!" ... "But you know what? I'll play your game." _Huh?_  
"I'll try to 'complete my harem', as from what you've so kindly knowledged me, i've already stolen Nikei's heart. With my friendly attitude and personality and good looks, i'll be able to get everyone on my side!"  
 **"H-HUHHHHHHHH?!"** Kokoro was in complete disbelief. She was wrong, but she was also right. She couldn't believe this was happening, and so suddenly too. But Sora had already made her decision.  
"I'll just have to plan my next targets carefully, and soon, i'll be able to make everyone fall in love with me! What a wonderful idea! I thank you, Kokoro, for opening my eyes to such a possibility. Adios!" She walked alway back to her cottage with a big smile on her face.  
"No.. No.. What have i done... **WHAT HAVE I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEE?????** " Kokoro fell to the ground, completely helpless and on the verge of tears. Why? WHY?! WHY WOULD SORA BE SO CRUEL AS TO TRY AND GET INTO A RELATIONSHIP WITH EVERYONE IN THE ISLAND? Why. **She could only ask herself why.**

"So, uh..." Hajime spoke up. "Nikei, did you actually fall in love with her or...?"

THE END.

Maybe.

Who knows. 

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys really want a chapter 2 of this.


End file.
